MP5
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see MP5K. The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the MP5 can be found frequently being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, "Blackout", "Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", and "No Fighting In The War Room" on regular difficulty. The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club". In multiplayer, the MP5 is the only submachine gun available at level 1, and can be equipped with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most, if not the most, popular submachine guns in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its relatively decent accuracy and quick, efficient damage. Carrying the M9 or Mini-Uzi as a back-up while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons. It is widely used in Search and Destroy matches because of the aforementioned features. The MP5 has a very fast draw time (the time it takes to ready the weapon after performing an action such as vaulting over a wall) and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, this was probably Infinity Ward's decision as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the single player game to give it a sense of speed. It is recommended to give this gun a Silencer and an M9 as backup. UAV Jammer is also recommended on this gun in maps like Vacant, Strike, or any other map except Shipment. The MP5's high rate of fire and accuracy make stopping power unnecessary, but it can be used. The iron sights are also extremely clear making the red dot sight and ACOG scope unnecessary. Image:mp5_4.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD3 Mp52.JPG|Reloading the MP5 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It has a higher rate of fire, the silenced variant does not appear and it has a 30-round magazine in single player, and a 40-round magazine in multiplayer. Image:mp5_ds.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4 more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hip-fire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in ''Call of Duty 4'' DS and on the console, and PC version. File:MP5_MW_Mobilized.jpg|MP5 File:MP5iron.png|MP5 iron sights ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5 was seen on a gun wall at Treyarch Studios, which means the MP5 will probably appear in-game. Video 400px Gameplay with the MP5 in ''Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons